Les Experts/Liste des épisodes
Cette page recense la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée Les Experts. Première saison (2000-2001) 1 (1-01) : Équipe de nuit (Pilot) 2 (1-02) : Un millionnaire malchanceux (Cool Change) 3 (1-03) : Au-delà des apparences (Crate'n Burial) 4 (1-04) : Candidat au suicide (Pledging Mr. Johnson) 5 (1-05) : Amitiés criminelles (Friends & Lovers) 6 (1-06) : Du sang sur le parquet (Who Are You?) 7 (1-07) : Petits meurtres en famille (Blood Drops) 8 (1-08) : Mort programmée (Anonymous) 9 (1-09) : Panique en plein ciel (Unfriendly Skies) 10 (1-10) : Quand les insectes parlent (Sex, Lies and Larvae) 11 (1-11) : Circuit mortel (I-15 Murders) 12 (1-12) : Tout feu, tout flamme (Fahrenheit 932) 13 (1-13) : Bombes à retardement (Boom) 14 (1-14) : Morceaux choisis (To Halve and to Hold) 15 (1-15) : Faux et usage de faux (Table Stakes) 16 (1-16) : Trop longue à mourir (Too Tough to Die) 17 (1-17) : Face à face (Face Lift) 18 (1-18) : Un poignard et tout s'effondre ($35K O.B.O.) 19 (1-19) : Une famille au microscope (Gentle, Gentle) 20 (1-20) : Meurtre en silence (Sounds of Silence) 21 (1-21) : Que justice soit faite ! (Justice is Served) 22 (1-22) : Coup de tête (Evaluation Day) 23 (1-23) : L'étrangleur de Las Vegas (The Strip Strangler) Deuxième saison (2001-2002) 24 (2-01) : Une mort étouffée (Burked) 25 (2-02) : Victime sans coupable (Chaos Theory) 26 (2-03) : Régression mortelle (Overload) 27 (2-04) : Un tyran dans les rangs (Bully for You) 28 (2-05) : Permis de démolir (Scuba Doobie-Doo) 29 (2-06) : Faux coupable (Alter Boys) 30 (2-07) : À livre ouvert (Caged) 31 (2-08) : Le Charme discret du fétichisme (Slaves of Las Vegas) 32 (2-09) : Drôles de braqueuses (And Then There Were None) 33 (2-10) : Faux semblants (Ellie) 34 (2-11) : C'est pas moi, c'est elle (Organ Grinder) 35 (2-12) : Des fleurs mortes (You've Got Male) 36 (2-13) : Le juge était presque parfait (Identity Crisis) 37 (2-14) : Un doigt de vérité (The Finger) 38 (2-15) : Écran de fumée (Burden of Proof) 39 (2-16) : Du sang sur la glace (Primum Non Nocere) 40 (2-17) : Le troisième œil (Felonius Monk) 41 (2-18) : La roue du destin (Chasing the Bus) 42 (2-19) : Service à domicile (Stalker) 43 (2-20) : De si jolis chatons (Cats in the Cradle...) 44 (2-21) : La place du mort (Anatomy of a Lye) 45 (2-22) : La mort dans tous ses états (Cross-Jurisdictions) 46 (2-23) : Sœurs ennemies (The Hunger Artist) Troisième saison (2002-2003) 47 (3-01) : Coup de poker (Revenge is Best Served Cold) 48 (3-02) : Les dés sont jetés (The Accused Is Entitled) 49 (3-03) : Propriété privée (Let the Seller Beware) 50 (3-04) : Le Secret de la Joconde (A Little Murder) 51 (3-05) : La Grande Illusion (Abra Cadaver) 52 (3-06) : L'Enquête inachevée (The Execution of Catherine Willows) 53 (3-07) : Dernier round (Fight Night) 54 (3-08) : Vengeance à retardement (Snuff) 55 (3-09) : Tous coupables (Blood Lust) 56 (3-10) : Mort à l'arrivée (High and Low) 57 (3-11) : Recette pour un meurtre (Recipe for Murder) 58 (3-12) : À vue d'œil (Got Murder?) 59 (3-13) : Balle perdue (Random Acts of Violence) 60 (3-14) : Par amitié (One Hit Wonder) 61 (3-15) : Dangereuses liaisons (Lady Heather's Box) 62 (3-16) : La Fièvre de l'or (Lucky Strike) 63 (3-17) : La Mort au tournant (Crash and Burn) 64 (3-18) : Tri non sélectif (Precious Metal) 65 (3-19) : Dernière séance (A Night at the Movies) 66 (3-20) : La Source du mal (Last Laugh) 67 (3-21) : Une affaire de haut vol (Forever) 68 (3-22) : Liaison fatale (Play with Fire) 69 (3-23) : Le Mystère de la chambre forte (Inside the Box) Quatrième saison (2003-2004) 70 (4-01) : Épreuve d’amour (Assume Nothing) 71 (4-02) : Eau morte (All for Our Country) 72 (4-03) : Péril en la demeure (Homebodies) 73 (4-04) : Canicule (Feeling the Heat) 74 (4-05) : Pas si bête (Fur and Loathing) 75 (4-06) : Chasseur de tête (Jackpot) 76 (4-07) : Fautes de preuves (Invisible Evidence) 77 (4-08) : Le Révélateur (After the Show) 78 (4-09) : Dommage collatéral (Grissom Versus the Volcano) 79 (4-10) : Trop jeune pour mourir (Coming of Rage) 80 (4-11) : Onze hommes en colère (Eleven Angry Jurors) 81 (4-12) : La Perfection du meurtre (Butterflied) 82 (4-13) : La Marque du vampire (Suckers) 83 (4-14) : Une pluie de balles (Paper or Plastic) 84 (4-15) : Chaud business (Early Rollout) 85 (4-16) : Triste clown (Getting Off) 86 (4-17) : La Détenue (XX) 87 (4-18) : À l’état brut (Bad to the Bone) 88 (4-19) : Le Dernier Mot (Bad Words) 89 (4-20) : À bout de course (Dead Ringer) 90 (4-21) : Panique sur le grand huit (Turn of the Screws) 91 (4-22) : Jeu dangereux (No More Bets) 92 (4-23) : Meurtre à double code (Bloodlines) Cinquième saison (2004-2005) 93 (5- 1) : Une nuit à Las Vegas (Viva Las Vegas) 94 (5- 2) : En eaux troubles (Down the Drain) 95 (5- 3) : L'un pour l'autre (Harvest) 96 (5- 4) : La fontaine de jouvence (Crow's Feet) 97 (5- 5) : Échanges (Swap Meet) 98 (5- 6) : Meurtres modèles (What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?) 99 (5- 7) : Ultime soirée (Formalities) 100 (5- 8) : Métamorphoses (Ch-Ch-Changes) 101 (5- 9) : Mea Culpa (Mea Culpa) 102 (5-10) : Intolérables cruautés (No Humans Involved) 103 (5-11) : Qui a tué Sherlock Holmes ? (Who Shot Sherlock?) 104 (5-12) : Le venin du tueur (Snakes) 105 (5-13) : Les poupées russes (Nesting Dolls) 106 (5-14) : La Peau de l’ours (Unbearable) 107 (5-15) : La chambre secrète (King Baby) 108 (5-16) : Meurtre XXL (Big Middle) 109 (5-17) : Pulsions (Compulsion) 110 (5-18) : Les flammes de l’enfer (Spark of Life) 111 (5-19) : Une nuit infernale (4 x 4) 112 (5-20) : Les trottoirs de Los Angeles (Hollywood Brass) 113 (5-21) : Histoire de fous (Committed) 114 (5-22) : Rencontre à haut risque (Weeping Willows) 115 (5-23) : Chambre froide (Iced) 116 (5-24) : Jusqu’au dernier souffle 1/2 (Grave Danger) 117 (5-25) : Jusqu’au dernier souffle 2/2 (Grave Danger) Sixième saison (2005-2006) 118 (6-01) : Tomber des nues (Bodies in Motion) 119 (6-02) : Sévices d'étage (Room Service) 120 (6-03) : Une dent contre elle (Bite Me) 121 (6-04) : Corps célestes (Shooting Stars) 122 (6-05) : Petit poucet (Gum Drops) 123 (6-06) : Grissom fait mouche (Secrets and Flies) 124 (6-07) : Dans la ligne de tir - 1 partie (A Bullet Runs Through It - Part 1) 125 (6-08) : Dans la ligne de tir - 2 partie (A Bullet Runs Through It - Part 2) 126 (6-09) : Chienne de vie (Dog Eat Dog) 127 (6-10) : Fragile (Still Life) 128 (6-11) : Le Loup-garou de Vegas (Werewolves) 129 (6-12) : Filles à papa (Daddy's Little Girl) 130 (6-13) : Dernier acte (Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye) 131 (6-14) : Dans la tête d'un tueur (Killer) 132 (6-15) : Un sommeil éternel (Pirates of the Third Reich) 133 (6-16) : Partis en fumée (Up in Smoke) 134 (6-17) : Enquête en direct (I Like to Watch) 135 (6-18) : La tête et les jambes (The Unusual suspect) 136 (6-19) : Sixième sens (Spellbound) 137 (6-20) : Tête d'affiche (Poppin' Tags) 138 (6-21) : De mémoire (Rashomama) 139 (6-22) : Une soirée presque parfaite (Time of your Death) 140 (6-23) : Le seul rescapé (Bang Bang) 141 (6-24) : Entre la vie et la mort (Way To Go) Septième saison (2006-2007) 142 (7-01) : Que le spectacle commence (Built to kill - Part 1) 143 (7-02) : Le spectacle est terminé (Built to kill - Part 2) 144 (7-03) : Drôle d'endroit pour des rencontres (Toe Tags) 145 (7-04) : Fous furieux (Fannysmackin' ) 146 (7-05) : Chemin de croix (Double Cross) 147 (7-06) : La Tête en feu (Burn Out) 148 (7-07) : Maison de poupée (Post Mortem) 149 (7-08) : Une chance sur deux (Happenstance) 150 (7-09) : La légende vivante (Living Legend) 151 (7-10) : Meurtres en miniature (Loco Motives) 152 (7-11) : Intuition féminine (Leaving Las Vegas) 153 (7-12) : Inconnues en série (Sweet Jane) 154 (7-13) : Enquête parallèle (Redrum) 155 (7-14) : Pièces rapportées (Meet Market) 156 (7-15) : Témoin gênant (Law of Gravity) 157 (7-16) : Le Monstre de la boîte (Monster in the Box) 158 (7-17) : La Fin du match (Fallen Idols) 159 (7-18) : Showgirls (Empty Eyes) 160 (7-19) : À tombeau ouvert (Big Shots) 161 (7-20) : Les Rats du labo (Lab Rats) 162 (7-21) : Un homme au tapis (Ending Happy) 163 (7-22) : Y a pas de lézard (Leapin' Lizards) 164 (7-23) : Le Bon, la brute et la dominatrice (The Good, the Bad & the Dominatrix) 165 (7-24) : Poupée de chair et de sang (Living Doll (1)) Huitième saison (2007-2008) 166 (8-01) : La proie du désert (Dead Doll (2)) 167 (8-02) : À la carte (A la Cart) 168 (8-03) : Une famille en enfer (Go to Hell) 169 (8-04) : Carpe Diem (The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp) 170 (8-05) : Action... coupée ! (The Chick Chop Flick Shop) 171 (8-06) : 6 ans de recherche (Who & What), crossover avec . À suivre dans l'épisode 6-06 : Après 6 ans de recherche (Where & Why) 172 (8-07) : La soeur prodige (Goodbye & Good Luck) 173 (8-08) : Petits meurtres entre collègues (You Kill Me) 174 (8-09) : Un monde d'ordures (Cockroaches) 175 (8-10) : Un mal de chien (Lying Down With Dogs) 176 (8-11) : Le taureau par les cornes (Bull) 177 (8-12) : Pris en grippe (Grissom's Divine Comedy) 178 (8-13) : Mise en carton (A Thousand Days on Earth) 179 (8-14) : Meurtre à tous les étages (Drop's Out) 180 (8-15) : La théorie de Grissom (The Theory of Everything) 181 (8-16) : L'envers du décor (Two and a Half Deaths) 182 (8-17) : Pour Gedda (For Gedda (1)) Neuvième saison (2008-2009) 183 (9-01) : Pour Warrick (For Warrick (2)) 184 (9-02) : La vie est un songe (The Happy Place) 185 (9-03) : Natures mortes (Art Imitates Life) 186 (9-04) : Pas de veine (Let It Bleed) 187 (9-05) : Attache-moi si tu peux (Leave Out All the Rest) 188 (9-06) : Bang ! Bang ! (Say Uncle) 189 (9-07) : Échos du passé (Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda) 190 (9-08) : Star de demain... et d'hier (Young Man With A Horn) 191 (9-09) : Un chapitre se ferme... - partie 1 (19 Down (1)) 192 (9-10) : ... un autre s'ouvre - partie 2 (One To Go (2)) 193 (9-11) : Des débuts explosifs (The Grave Shift) 194 (9-12) : Des agents très spéciaux (Disarmed and Dangerous) 195 (9-13) : Affaire de dégoût (Deep Fried and Minty Fresh) 196 (9-14) : Liaison et conséquences (Miscarriage of Justice) 197 (9-15) : Moi, moi, moi (Kill Me If You Can) 198 (9-16) : Les quatre saisons (Turn, Turn, Turn) 199 (9-17) : Sans issue (No Way Out) 200 (9-18) : Bas les masques (Mascara) 201 (9-19) : Sur la terre comme au ciel (The Descent of Man) 202 (9-20) : L'odyssée de l'espace (A Space Oddity) 203 (9-21) : Juste et équitable (If I Had a Hammer...) 204 (9-22) : La rage au ventre (The Gone Dead Train) 205 (9-23) : Flic ou motard (Hog Heaven) 206 (9-24) : Pour une poignée de jetons (All In) Dixième saison (2009-2010) 207 (10-01) : Affaire de famille (Family Affair) 208 (10-02) : Pas de quartier (Ghost Town) 209 (10-03) : L'homme invisible (Working Stiffs) 210 (10-04) : Coup de grâce (Coup De Grace) 211 (10-05) : Temps mort (Bloodsport) 212 (10-06) : Le jeune homme et la mort (Death & The Maiden) 213 (10-07) : Les innocentes de Las Vegas (The Lost Girls) 214 (10-08) : Perdre la boule (Lover's Lanes) 215 (10-09) : Titre français inconnu (Appendicitement) 216 (10-10) : Titre français inconnu (Better Off Dead) 217 (10-11) : Titre français inconnu (Sin City Blue) 218 (10-12) : Titre français inconnu (Long Ball) 219 (10-13) : Titre français inconnu (Internal Combustion) 220 (10-14) : Titre français inconnu (Unshockable) 221 (10-15) : Titre français inconnu (Neverland) 222 (10-16) : Titre français inconnu (The Panty Sniffer) 223 (10-17) : Titre français inconnu (Irradiator) 224 (10-18) : Titre français inconnu (Field Mice) 225 (10-19) : Titre français inconnu (World's End) 226 (10-20) : Titre français inconnu (Take My Life, Please !) 227 (10-21) : Titre français inconnu (Lost & Found) 228 (10-22) : Titre français inconnu (Doctor Who (1)) 229 (10-23) : Titre français inconnu (Meat Jekyll (2)) Onzième saison (2010-2011) 230 (11-01) : Titre français inconnu (Blow) 231 (11-02) : Titre français inconnu (Pool Shark) 232 (11-03) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 233 (11-04) : Titre français inconnu (Sqweegel) 234 (11-05) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 235 (11-06) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 236 (11-07) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 237 (11-08) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 238 (11-09) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 239 (11-10) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 240 (11-11) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 241 (11-12) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 242 (11-13) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 243 (11-14) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 244 (11-15) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 245 (11-16) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 246 (11-17) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 247 (11-18) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 248 (11-19) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 249 (11-20) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 250 (11-21) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 251 (11-22) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) 252 (11-23) : Titre français inconnu (TBA) Références Experts Catégorie:Les Experts